Long Awaited Love
by addictedanimelover
Summary: He was alone watching me... Kensei x Shuuhei
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction takes place after the battle with Aizen, if people didn't realize that. Also this is my first Fanfic about Shuuhei x Kensei, so please be kind to me! Reviews wanted please! Just no haters.

Rated: M

Pairing: Shuuhei x Kensei

Title: Long Awaited Love

**Long Awaited Love**

**Shuuhei's pov**

He was alone watching me. I felt his gaze on him as I walked towards him. But I couldn't meet his eyes yet. If I looked at him, I knew that the tears that were threatening would fall and I didn't want him to see me after so long like... that. I swallowed. My throat ached even though it was just the two of us and one sunset. What if he was looking at me with disapproving or jeering eyes? All eyes were on me. I stopped in front of him and at last looked up and met his eyes. My heart hurt as I took him in, so strong, yet proud. His unforgettable face was framed by short, grey hair that glinted in the sun, ruffled by the wind. Was any other face so… strong? Was there ever another mouth so determined-and so kissable at the same time? I attempted a smile and offered out my hand. "Kensei..." Was all I could say. He took it. "Shuuhei.." at the same time Kensei was studying Shuuhei too, knowing he had been waiting for this moment since he had seen the kid try to hit that hollow. Shuuhei's jacket was tossed carelessly on one shoulder, his legs braced, ready for any sudden attack. The soft breeze lifted the dark hair out of his face, the setting sun stroked his checks with its evening light as Shuuhei saw the woods mirrored in his mentor's eyes. It was beautiful yet, so haunting. Breaking the silence I spoke. "I don't know quite what to say." My heart felt like it weighted too much to lay inside of my chest. "Except that I'm thankful for what you've done for me." Why was I saying such meaningless things when what I really wanted to say was, _I loved you and still do..." _Kensei didn't know what to say either. "So now it's over, you're just going to leave?" "It can't be over, when it never even happened." I said, trying to smile. _Oh, why are you making this so hard for me Kensei?_ Seeing that the silence was just stretching between us, I knew I had to break it, even though he would probably be disgusted that I had as a child, fallen for him. "Kensei d-don't you have someone that is waiting for you at home?" I asked wanting to know if he had in this wide world, someone that did love him. His gaze pulled away from my face to the woods on ether side of us. "Lisa, Rose, Shinji and the others, but in my bed? Who knows?" The way he had said it clear meant, "_Yeah I have someone, why do you ask?" _ I felt my heart drop to my feet. I would never, ever see him again. This was my last moment with him, just the two of us. It was time to say something I had meant to say for a 110 years, before he was turned into a visard. I looked up at him directly, even though I knew my eyes were swimming with tears. "I-I used to admire you, and I still do... b-but... I-I love you," I spook just slightly above a whisper, looking into the depth of his eyes one last time. "I-I'm s-so sorry." He didn't say anything, nor did he look at me. I nodded slightly understanding what it meant and turning around, walked the other way as rapidly as I could without looking back, my head bent and tears now falling. "Kid." I turned quickly as I felt his scared hand grab my elbow and pulled me towards him. Startled I felt the length of his hard, warm body against my own. "K-Kensei?" Kensei didn't answer, before his head came down and his lips closed over mine, in a harsh kiss that was punishing in its possessiveness. His arms locked around me like steel and pressed me against him so tightly, that I could hardly breathe. He was almost violent, like a wild beast staking his clam on me, taking my lips into a kiss whether I wanted it or not. For just a moment I let myself surrender to his heated kiss, my body slowly molding against his hardness. It felt like a passion had leapt between us and was making every cell in my body crackle into flames. Remembering what he had looked like when I confessed, I twisted in his arms, fighting against his grasp. Freeing my lips from his I panting softly catching my breath. After what seemed like eternity, Kensei spoke. "Don't ever say sorry like that again in front of me. Stand proud and say it like you mean it!" I looked at him in astonishment. "Shuuhei do you know why there isn't anyone in my bed?" "Why?" My words were merely a whisper. Kensei's hands dropped to his sides and were jammed into his pockets, as his eyes scanned my face. "Because the one I've been trying to get into my bed since forever, grew up in Soul Society while I was stuck here. I missed out on being with him all those years, and who would have thought he would become the lieutenant of my Division?" Those grey eyes of his held me captive. He wanted me? In his bed? "K-Kense-" "if it wasn't for Shinji and his damn horse teeth, I probably would have given up on finding you alive a long time ago." He chuckled softly and brushed the tears off my red face with the back of his thumb. "I love you kid." "K-Kensei..." "Shuuhei..." Chuckling softly, a smirk appeared on his face as he kissed me again. I forgot everything as I felt his hands go down to my waist, maneuvering me into the shadow of the woods, laying me, half-standing, half-reclining on top of a fallen tree trunk. Moaning softly, I felt a knee slip between my legs, parting them easily, as he grinded his hips against mine. "A-Ah!"

**Kensei's pov**

It was a sight to behold. The kid's head was tiled back, eyes closed, his soft, kissable lips slightly parted. I deepened the kiss, feeling my loins tighten, my hands moving as if they had a will of their own. I reached his shoulders, impatiently sliding the sleeves of his shirt down. I had been waiting a 110 years of imaging how I would see, touch and talk to the ki-Shuuhei. I pulled it down until I saw his upper bare chest. But the fucking jacket was in the way. My finger's fumbled with the zipper, finally pushing the material away. Hearing Shuuhei's breath catch I pulled him closer to my chest, raveling in how much pleasure I got from that simple movement. There was nothing I loved more then feeling the kid respond to MY touch. The anticipation of feeling Shuuhei's legs made me groan softly. Though those pants of his were damn annoying... and incredibly arousing at the same time. I ran my restless hands along his legs to find his belt. Undoing the belt I tugged it off as my hands finally slid down his bare thighs. His skin felt... so soft. Groaning again I moved my hands under him, gripping his ass, grinning to myself. I was going to make this kid feel treasured, to make up for all the time spent away from him. And that I would and could promise to him.

The faint sound of blowing leaves reached my ears and I suddenly realized where we were and what we were doing. I was laying underneath him, nearly naked. Turning my head, his lips grazed my cheek. "S-stop! Let me go!" To my astonishment, his hands dropped from my body and he pulled away from me. I could feel his nearness, but I didn't dare look him in the eye. It was happening all too fast, I needed to think, think before my feelings swept me away. For the hundred time that evening I couldn't look at him. Sitting up, I gathered my loose clothing to my chest and stood up on weak legs. Spinning around I flashed stepped away, back to Kisuke's shop.

Shaken I stared at Shuuhei's back as he flashed stepped away. Leaning against the fallen tree trunk, I cursed gripping the kid's forgotten jacket with my bare hands. His words echoed in my mind and I heard again the wrenched tone it had been spoken in. _"S-stop! Let me go!"_ I gritted my teeth angrily. I had stopped, but the question was could I stay away from touching him? That was going to be damn hard. Even as Shuuhei had laid underneath me pleading, I'd had wanted nothing so much as to make love to him! It had taken all of my willpower to pull myself away. I clenched the tree bark harder remembering the softness of Shuuhei's skin. I swore and wrenched my thoughts from that. Why had I kissed the kid? It had been over before it had even happened, just like the kid said. So why after rejection was I still pinning after the kid?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** This chapter takes place a 110 years ago after Kensei meet Shuuhei when he was a kid. Also for people that don't know, Eishima is the 4th Seat of the 9 Division. I wrote this chapter so people could see where everything started.

**Warning:** Guy x Guy (Don't like don't read), 16 year old x adult, blowjob, kissing, etc. Don't like it, don't read it.

**110 years ago**

**Location: Soul Society**

I had decided to adopt the kid. Why? I stared into the darkness to glance at the boy, his head leaning against the wall, his face pale, but he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. The kid was... cute. Sighing softly I stood up, walked over and picked up the sleeping child. Damn Eishima for convincing me to take Shuuhei in.

**Six years later**

"Kensei?"

"Hmm?"

"It's really hot..." I wined softly and tugged on his arm.

He glared down at me and threw me onto the ground, somehow doing it gently, if that was even possible. "I'm hot too, so shut up and deal with it!"

Frowning, I sighed and stretched out on the grass. Kensei gestured toward a space between clumps of some trees. "Stand up and go lay over there, lazy brat."

I flipped onto my stomach and glared at him. "I'm not a brat."

"Fine brat." He grinned tauntingly and I laughed letting the comment go. "Kensei.."

"Yeah?"

"I'm hot."

Kensei chuckled softly and sat down next to me. "You're cute, not hot kid."

"That's not what I meant!" I threw myself into his lap and gripped his haori.

"I know kid. I was just messing with you."

I turned and laid against his chest. "Kenseiiiiii~..."

"Okay, okay!" He growled and picked me up, walking over to the 12 Division.

I burst out laughing and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Made you move..."

"Shut up kid." I jumped and turned red in the face when I felt a hand slap my backside. "Ouch!" Kensei didn't say anything, but his grin said all.

It was moments like this that I loved the most. Just Kensei and I.

Unknowingly to me Kensei felt the same way.

**A few days later Shinobu Eishima, Kensei's 4th Seat pov**

"Eishima... Where the hell is Shuuhei!?"

"I told you he's sick."

"I know that! What room is he in though?!"

"C-Captain please.."

"That's an order 4th seat."

I sighed softly and pointed in the direction, of the sick child. Well he wasn't really a kid with the way he acted, though he was a difficult 17 year old, who acted like the Captain at many times. Before I could even say 69 Captain was gone. "Eishima?"

I glanced over at the 5th seat and slowly smiled, hiding how tormented I felt. "Yes?"

"You... look troubled."

I never could hide anything from him could I? "It hurts seeing how much he cares for Shuuhei." I said starting out of a window. "Nowadays all he talks about is that kid, this kid etc. It's hopeless, he'll never notice my feelings for him."

"So you love him?"

"With all my heart," I whispered, "But ever since he's been hanging out with Shuuhei, I've felt dead inside. I'm frozen up." He didn't reply and just started at me.

I gasped loudly when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. "I'm here though, so stop dwelling on him..."

I chuckled softly and leaned against that broad chest. "Yes you are here.."

**Shuuhei's pov**

"H-Hey K-Kensei..." I drawled, sneezing soon afterwards. My eyes adored Kensei's tall, muscular body as he stood next to my bed. At least my head didn't hurt as much as it had, but my heart didn't. It got bruised every time I looked at him.

"Kid... You're sick!?"

I drew my eyebrows together, "You just notic-" I coughed loudly and he grabbed a glass of water for me, which I gladly took a sip from.

"Kid... I heard that you got into a fight.. Damnit! Why didn't you let me deal with them? You should have told me!" He demanded.

My eyes darkened as I studied his face. "I can take care of myself."

"For God's sake, Shuuhei! I was worried about you! I have enough to worry about when it comes to being a Captain and then I hear you got bang up and got a fever. What the hell am I supposed to do!? I-"

My eyes widen as I realized. Despite my forced cheeriness, I still was troubling, hurting him. "Sorry.. Kensei."

"I-I- hate it when you try to make me pay attention to you!... W-Wait what did I just say?" He stopped specking his body going rigid.

My face went white as I stared at him helplessly. It hurt hearing it put into words. _I hate it when you try to make me pay attention to you_! It stung my eyes and made my eyes water.

**Kensei's pov **

Even though Shuuhei acted mature, he still was a kid. Eishima was right. Shuuhei was too vulnerable to everything I said to him. "Shuuhei... Sorry what I said hurts, but kid I've got no time to give you!"

"I didn't try to make you pay attention to me!" Shuuhei burst out, hurt, pride and frustration all over his face.

"I'm not blind kid!" I tossed, back my brown eyes stormy. "You've followed me around and sighed over me for the past few months! You've done everything to make me notice you, except striping naked!"

Before I could react, Shuuhei drew back his hand and slapped me across the cheek as hard as he could. His face was wet and I started to realize it was soaked with spilled tears. He sobbed as he looked at the redness his fingers had made on my face. "D-Damn you! Damn you! I don't care about you, I never could!"

"Oh, for Soul Society's sake." I growled and reached out for him, to try and explain. But he shrugged off my hands and ran.

**1 year later.**

Gentle flecks of apple blossoms drifted in the wind, the sun was slowly setting. The rays of a setting sun began to darken the sky. A lone figure, bathed in the shadows of the trees, stood staring into the depths on the pond.

**Shuuhei's pov**

I had been living with Kensei now for 7 years and it had been the best years of my life. Yet I started to feel hollow, just like the hollows Kensei killed all the time. He never talked about the hollows he killed or the fights he got into. It was as if he was he wanted to hide his duties from me, yet I knew what he did very well. I sighed softly.

Without realizing it, he was getting into my heart, and my mind. When I first had meet him, I had been crazy about him. He was like a drug to me. My heart hurts, whenever I think about him, but I take the pain with the pleasure, that he gives me unknowingly, when he calls me by my name or pulls me into his lap. But does he know I'm falling in love with him?!

Groaning softly I fell, dropping onto the soft grass. I felt like a deer in the headlights whenever I gazed into his warm, brown eyes. Yet here I am lying here, feeling like I'm holding my breath.

I can't wait for the time, when he might hold me to death, but even I know, that's just a death wish, that would never be granted. I think you would call this feeling a crush? No I'll call it love, even though Akon thinks it's just a crush, first formed from admiration.

Sitting up, I slowly walked back to my room, before anyone would notice that I was out of my room. Opening and shutting the door behind me I slipped into my other clothes. One of my hands reached out and caressed the pillow where Kensei had laid his head down the night he had stayed with me when I had been sick. We had gotten into a huge fight, but afterwards Kensei had picked me up and forced me to lay down in my bed, before he laid down beside me, his chest pressed against my back.

A fresh torrent of longing filled me, so intense it was almost painful, and I closed my eyes. How weird that feelings brought by love so often conflicted with each other. Pleasure and pain, euphoria and despair, anticipation and impatience and contentment and longing.

I welcomed them all, no hesitation at all. I sighed and flopped down on my bed. I was 16 yet I-I had fallen in love him. I needed him, wanted his arms around me and wanted to know everything about him and his body.

Shaken by the depth of my desire, almost frightened by it, I turned from the lonely bed, pulling my long hair to the side. Impulsively, I shook my head, sending the long strands flying. I glanced over at the small mirror in the corner stunned. Could that really be me? The child wearing only a cotton shirt, made top thin to hide the outline of my body from the lamplight behind me? That teen with his breath coming to fast, between those lips? That child in the mirror wasn't exactly a child anymore. I felt what many people some time or another have felt over and over again. Love.

A tremor rocked though me. Did I dare throw away the rules of Soul Society, just as easily as I had thrown that stick at the hollow? There had been no promises, no mention of love and no promises for the future ahead. Did I dare follow my soul and heart even if it led to his bed? Did I dare not to? In the mirror I met my own eyes and could not deny the honest answer I found there. Without another thought, I turned off the light, snatched up my blanket and threw it around my shoulders, slipping out of the room. The joy I felt in my heart lent speed to my bare, silent feet as I hurried along the quiet hall. I stood before his door, breathless and trembling. Pale, inviting light made its way through the curtains at his window.

He was still awake. I raised my arm to knock, then realized someone might hear the noise. Before my fear-tinged nervousness overwhelmed my courage, I grabbed the handle and opened the door. Kensei's bed stood right in front of me. He was sitting up, the sheet covering him to his hips, his Zanpakto, on the bed sheet.

"What the hell Shuuhei?" He said, his tone low and concerned. He eased his Zanpakto back in it's place. A book that had been precariously balanced on the edge of the bedside table fell to the floor with a soft thud.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Yeah, but I did want to."

Without taking my eyes off of him, I stepped into the room and closed the door, tossing my blanket. With a soft rustle it landed on the edge of the bed. I didn't care though where it landed. I drank in Kensei's near nakedness, allowing my gaze to roam over his grey hair, brown eyes and his face. My gaze continued down his muscled chest and over his flat stomach. How I wanted to pull away that sheet away. I turned momentarily to slide the lock home, then faced him again.

"Kensei I-I love you." Kensei fingers fumbled with the light switch and finding it turned it on, making the room brighter.

"What put you in this mood huh kid?"

I frown slightly as Kensei reached out, pulling me into his lap. "You know I love you too." Here you had it. I was being treated as a kid, for the hundred time. I sighed and turned in his lap, changing the tone of my voice, "No I love you."

**Kensei's pov **

My heart slammed in my chest, unable to look away from the kid. He loved me? Looking back at the kid's eyes, shinning with love, hope and desire I groaned softly, knowing that one, the kid meant every word and two, Shuuhei's emotions matched my own. Not that he needed to know that. "Ki-" Shuuhei glared at me.

"I'm not a kid. I'm 17!"

Chuckling I pulled the kid closer to me. "I'll consider you a man when you have a lover... Kid."

"Can you be my lover?"

I shifted slightly, not enjoying where this was headed, "Kid if you're going to have a lover, it should be with someone you care about. Not a crush."

"You're not my crush! You're the person that I love!"

"Now look kid I'm way older then you and how do you know I don't already have someon-"

"If you did have someone, you wouldn't be here 24/7."

I had to give it to the kid. He knew me well. I groaned softly. "What do you want from me Shuuhei?"

Shuuhei grinned and rolled his hips teasingly, " I want you to fuck me right now."

I groaned softly as I felt the kid rock his smaller hips. "F-fuck you?! Now look here kid, I'm your legal guardian not future lover!... And who the hell did you pick the word fuck from?"

"You, but that's besides the point. Why won't you fuck me!? Is it because you really do have someone else or you don't like men? Would it be better if you imaged me as being someone else?"

I growled softly, "Now look here kid. I-If I was going to have an intimate relationship like that, I wouldn't want to pretend you're someone else."

"So what's so wrong about fucking me!? I'm I-I still just a kid in your eyes?"

I paled slightly, but didn't reply. How was I supposed to tell the kid that I did yearn for him, but at the same time explain it wasn't meant to be?

The kid's head turned and he started up to his feet, getting off my lap and off the bed. I groaned softly. The others were going to hate me.

**Shuuhei's pov**

So the old man didn't want to fuck me. Fine, he could have it his own way, but he shouldn't expect me to still want to be in the same room as him. Before I could react, I felt a hand grab me by the arm jerking me down onto his lap and turned me so my legs were wrapped around his waist and I ended up laying on my back. He slid his hands into mine and pinned my hands above my head. My eyes widened and I looked up into his face, my body tingling with excitement.

This was what I had wanted all along and what I had dreamed about. There was desire and anger in his face and I groaned softly from how strong his spiritual pressure felt on my skin. His fingers linked into mine, in slow exquisite movements, the whole time he stared down into my eyes.

"If I thought you were just a kid I wouldn't have saved you Shuuhei," I shivered as he glared down at me, speaking huskily. "If I could, I would fuck you until you couldn't walk for a week. But I can't, because of your age. It's not because I can't stand looking at you or touching you it's because-"

"I understand. You don't need to repeat yourself. You won't fuck me, because of my ag-"

"Correct."

I tried to yank my hands out of his tight grasp, but he didn't even look like he was putting much effort into holding me in place. "But I can still do some things with you. Just understand that this is a one time thing."

Ending my struggle, I nodded my head shyly and looked away from his eyes as he slowly started to grin, studying my body openly. "Getting shy aren't you?" he taunted. "I thought you were the one that couldn't wait to share my bed."

I felt my face getting hot as I almost let out a whimper. "Kensei…"

"What a red face." He chuckled. "You look so fucking sexy right now Shuuhei."

Putting my pride aside I whined softly. "Kense-i… please…."

"Shh kid... I'll take good care of you…" He whispered as my lips parted in excited, little breaths. He bent over slowly and opened his lips as he poised over mine as I licked my lips impatiently. He finally moved, kissing me gently. I moaned softly, this was so much better then I had ever imagined. I never though it could feel this good and dizzily, I shyly responded to his coaxing tongue. I didn't want it to ever stop.

**Kensei's pov**

I lifted my head, feeling Shuuhei's excited breath on my moist lips, and I looked down at him. His eyes were narrow and looked hazy, his lips slightly swollen. I slid my fingers slowly past his collarbone, watching how still he lay as I traced lines down his chest.

I felt Shuuhei tremble as he caught his breath. Sliding my fingers further down, I touched his nipple lightly and immediately he moaned. I rubbed my fingertips over the spot again and Shuuhei whimpered, biting his lip.

"I like that," I whispered hoarsely, "I like the sound you just made kid."

Shuuhei seemed to relax more, hearing me speak and I chuckled when his hands reached out, touching my face. "I like it when you smile like that Kensei…"

I smiled again and leaned up and kissed the top of his forehead. "Oh you'll like what I'm about to you, much more…"

Grinning, I brought three of my fingers up to his mouth, motioning him to suck on them, while at the same time I licked his nipple. He cried out as he slowly licked and sucked on my fingers as if he imaged them to be something much bigger. I groaned softly, but soon pulled my fingers and lips away. He whimpered again with those cute puppy eyes of his, but I just whispered soothingly. "Shh.".

I kissed him roughly, ignoring the dainty hand tugging on the sheets covering my cock. Reaching down, I inserting one finger slowly into his entrance and moved it around in small thrusts, his back arching as his voice broke out into a cry.

**Shuuhei's pov**

It stung as his finger entered me, but after a few thrusts it started to feel really good. He adding the second and made scissoring movements with them, finally adding the third finger. I cried out gasping as I felt Kensei's finger's brush against my sweet spot.

"There?" I nodded and reached out, my fingers gripping his broad shoulders. I closed my eyes as he started to stroke the same spot over and over again. I began to writhe helplessly, as he continued to stroke and torment me.

"Kensei I-I-I-"

"Fuck!"

I opened my eyes slowly and glanced up. "Kensei?"

He grasped one of my hands and pushed it against his hard, swollen cock. "This fucking hurts watching you..." I grinned, grinded my hips against his fingers, as I slowly started to touch, stroke and close my fingers around him.

I purred softly, loving the control I seemed to have over him. "Is that better~?.."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Hell yeah, but if you don't stop," He pushed his fingers deeper into me, "I won't do that." I moaned loudly and kept moving my fingers around his length. As his fingers moved along my inner walls, playing lightly on my prostate, tugging open my entrance wider and wider until I was a writhing, begging mess.

"K-Kensei… C-Close!"

He grinned down at me. "Then come."

Crying out, my mouth dropped open as I shook from the orgasm I had just experience. 

"Kid…"

**Kensei's pov**

I smiled, feeling suddenly tender feelings toward the kid. I pressed my thumb against his lower lip, drawing in a quick breath as Shuuhei's tongue darted out to taste, as I took a moment to just bury my nose into Shuuhei neck and breathe. He was _intoxicating_ . As much as I wanted to fuck him, I knew I couldn't. But I was still fucking hard!

Shuuhei, who had been relaxing as I nuzzled him, stiffened. "Kensei?" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You're…"

"Hard?" I finished speaking for him. I nuzzled his neck again, and regretfully refrained from biting down. Shuuhei nodded a little, and I chuckled softly. "Why don't you help me then?"

He nodded his head slowly and crawled on top of my hips, admiringly

Shuuhei…" I said in a warning tone, but he interrupted me.

"You're really big…"

I almost blushed lightly as my cock twitch at the compliment. Shuuhei suddenly reached out and wrapped his fingers around my cock again, making my breath caught in my chest. "Kid stop teasing me…"

Shuuhei looked up at me and grinned, "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

I placed one hand in his hair and pulled him closer, urging Shuuhei to get on with it. I moaned softly, feeling the length of my cock sliding into Shuuhei's mouth.

"Fuck kid.."

**Shuuhei's pov**

I moaned softly as I felt Kensei's cock throb in my mouth, leaking precum onto my tongue which I immediately licked up without fail and swallowed. I curled my tongue around his cock as I started to suck his cock. I moaned again feeling Kensei's fingers moving through my hair a minute or two later.

"S-Shuuhei.. I'm going cum soon." Hearing that I sucked with doubled enthusiasm on his cock, as I felt him make me deep throat him. With a loud moan he cumed in my mouth a few minutes later and I swallowed it hungrily, enjoying the taste on my tongue. I grinned, licking the cum on my lips.

"Damn kid..."

"What you didn't like it?"

"I didn't like it, I fucking loved it... but we can't do that again.."

I laid down next to him on the bed, frowning. "I want to do it again."

"I know," Kensei pulled me to his chest as my eyes started to tear up. He kept repeating himself. "I know..."

**Back to the present...**

I slowly walked back to the shop, sadness, turning into anger towards the kid. I loved the kid for how long!? I finally got to see him again, and he fucking cock blocked me. AGAIN. Reaching the shop door, I gripped the door handle, pulling it open.

"Kenseiiiii~~..."

I growled at her. "Leave me alone Mashiro."

"Buttttt..." she whined again.

I glared at her, but she jumped down, facing me. "Shuuhei left.. I'm soooo bored!" She fell onto the ground waving her arms angrily.

I didn't yell at her, too shocked to beat her ass. "W-What?"

"You didn't hear me? You meanie! I said he left to go to Soul Society!"

**Shinji's pov**

"Hey Kensei what's u-" I stopped speaking shocked. I watched memorized as a singe tear fell down his check. Kensei stood deathly still, his anguish and confusion evident in his eyes. My stomach gabbed, as did my heart. "Uh... Kensei?" I suddenly felt out of place as the tear dropped onto the ground. Kensei finally spoke, not noticing the tear. "Shuuhei... left."

I spoke softly, kicking Mashiro out of the room. "And?"

"He didn't leave a note.. He should have.." There was a harsh certainty in Kensei's voice. His jaw tighten and without another word he spun around and stormed to Mashiro's room. I blindly followed him.

"What did Shuuhei say he was going to do Mashiro?"

At Kensei's curt words, Mashiro looked up at him from her seat on her bed, her eyes full of sympathy.

"What did he say!?" Kensei repeated, his voice having risen to a roar.

"Why do you care?" She said with a affected hurt look. "I knew you would be upset meanie!"

"Then why did you tell me in the first place where he went?"

Mashiro tossed her head, sending her green hair to the side. "Because I thought you should know.."

"...Well I think it would be a good idea if you tell me what he said!" Kensei yelled, glaring at the shorter woman. I leaned against the wall grinning, reviling my teeth. This was getting very interesting...

"He said he couldn't stand seeing you. I begged him to leave you a message, for your sake, but he just grabbed the few things he had and left.."

Mashiro spread her arms in a helpless gesture. "He didn't tell me why he didn't want to see you though.."

Kensei looked like he would hit her, because he thought she was lying, but with a small sigh I crossed the

room, grabbing Kensei's arm and turned him to face me.

"She's telling the truth."

"B-But!"

"Kensei, come down. We don't need you to lose control of your hollow."

He glared at me, ripping his arm from my tight grip and walked out of Mashiro's room.

"Kensei.."

"What the hell do you want!?"

"Soul Society sent us a hell butterfly."

He kept his back faced towards me. "And why should I give a damn?"

"They want you, Rose and I to come back. As Captains of our old divisions."


End file.
